The Queen Bs
by TheVolturiGirl
Summary: Bella and Rose are going to a boarding school in California. She meets girls, who as expected, are total sluts. The evil rude roommate and her minions. Add an incredibly hot boy into the mix, and what do you get? DRAMA! AH OOC AU
1. Chapter 1

"Bella!" shouted my dad. "Rosalie! Come on! We have to catch your train!" He slammed the door shut to emphasize his point. We walked down holding our suitcases and rain jackets. We lived in Forks, one of the rainiest towns in the world.

Isabella Swan is my name. I prefer to be called Bella. Rosalie, who I call Rose, is my sister. She is in grade 12. I'm in grade 11. We are off to boarding school. Rose and I both got accepted to the Lansdale Academy in California. We recieved our acceptance three weeks ago.

"Can you believe it?" whispered Rose as we walked into the backseat of the car. "Lansdale Academy? I heard that's like the best school in the state!" She grinned. There was a rumor about her with this guy for the past month and it's been driving her crazy! The rumor said that they had some late night fun every night. Sometimes the rumors included me.

"Yeah like you're going to be worrying about school." I whispered so quietly that dad couldn't hear us. She is a total flirt. She's not one of those skanks though if that's what you're thinking. She is one of the nicest girls ever, even if she does like getting at guys. She won't cuss you off if you aren't obeying her, like a lot of sluts I know.

"Okay, really I heard there are hot guys at the school! I've been going to the chatrooms and I met this amazing guy! He's in grade 11 but I think it might work out!"

"A chatroom? Rose are you crazy? Watch when the guy turns out to be a girl or a rapist or something!"

"Oh Bella! Don't be overdramatic. I don't think rapist are allowed at the school!"

"So girls, are you guys ready to be on your own?" asked dad looking into the rearview mirror.

"Of course dad! It's going to be amazing!" I said. I told Rose to make sure I was the one talking. If she started talking she would probably start mentioning guys and then stuff that would make dad take her home before we even left.

"Did you see the brochures? The place is so beautiful! When we get there, Rose and I will go check out the science lab! I heard it's the best!"

He raised his eyebrow at us. Obviously he knew we were lying. "Come on, Rosalie. What are you really going to do there?" he asked.

"I told you dad, we were going to.." I started before he cut me off.

"Rosalie."

"Oh, I was, uh," she said getting nervous. She didn't want to go back to school! You have no idea how much she ruined the lockers and the girls property! "Check out the english class. I heard that they had... picture books. Great selection." She chuckled nervously.

"Okay, that I believe! And I probably do not want to hear what you were actually going to say, so I'll live with that." We sighed in relief. Rose can't leave! I can't survive alone! And neither can she at our old school.

"Bye girls." said dad wiping his cheeks. Aww! He was crying for us. "I love you!"

"We love you too!" We kissed him and grabbed our suitcases. We climbed into the train and took our seats. Dad got them side-by-side, and a two-seater. He knew exactly what Rose was going to do, flirt with guys, probably older. To get away from "the talk" something she doesn't need, considering she already had it, he just made it look like an accident. That's so cool of my dad.

We waved to him as we left. When he was out of sight we talked again. "So again, rapist. They aren't allowed at school!" said Rose.

"Are you sure? You might never know. I mean they could be undercover." I said.

"Yeah sure..." She rolled her eyes. "So pass me some chocolate." I gave her my box of caramels, the big packs I bought and managed to sneak on the train.

We sat and listened to our iPods.

TOOT! TOOT! The sound of the train's horn woke Rosalie and I up. We fallen asleep. The train ride was pretty long.

"Hey! We're almost there! Can you believe?" I asked as both Rose and I got off the train. We grabbed our suitcases and stuffed our rain jackets in it. California is hot!

"Do you see our driver guy?" Rosalie asked. Dad set up a guy to pick us up. He was supposed to be a teacher from the boarding school. I guess they really like us.

"I don't know. Wouldn't it be smart if dad told us how the teacher looked?" I asked. She agreed.

"Well... Look at that." said Rose and she pointed at a sign that read: "ISABELLA & ROSALIE SWAN"

We walked up to him. "Hello. I am Bella and this is Rosalie." I introduced.

"Hello! My name is Mr. Wantson. I'm the grade seven and eight science teacher." He gave us his hand and we shook it.

"So do you girls need some help with those bags?" he asked. We said no. We still don't know if he was a crazy physcopath or anything.

"So... What grades are you girls in?" he asked trying to make small talk. We answered.

He continued to ask things about our home and where we were from, but when he got to the last question, we were stumped.

"How is your family?" How could he be so insensitive?

"Well.. we live with our dad and auntie. Our mom died when..." I let the sentence hanging. It was a really hard topic for me, harder than for Rose.

"Oh... I'm so sorry for asking. I didn't know..." he said but just stayed quiet. An awkward silence filled the car.

Soon the awkward silence was too much for Rosalie.

"So Mr. Wantson... How about your family?" she asked.

"Well I'm married. I have two beautiful 6 year old twin girls. My wife stays with them in a home nearby the school. I go home there every night. My parents live a few miles away. Her parents live with us." he said and grinned. Maybe he thought it would make us feel better. It made us feel worse.

I guess Rose knows not to ask anymore question. The silence soon fell into a comfortable silence. Later we got to a forest. We heard our dad talking about how hidden it was. It wasn't too far though. Just 3 miles. Pretty easy to get out. If you had a map. If you didn't... Well you're screwed.

"Hey girls. We're there." said Mr. Wantson as he walked out of the car and went to the trunk. He got out our suitcases. We both got out after him and took our suitcases from him.

We looked at it. It was beautiful! There were many tall buildings, each with a sign on it. All of them were painted beige. The outside had a fountain with flowing water. The grass was green, exactly like something from 'Zoey 101'. The dorms were all set to one side.

"Oh my gosh!" shouted Rose. People stared. She ignored them.

"This place is amazing! Look at that! Oh my god! A mall? On school property?" she asked and pointed. "We HAVE to go there! Bella! Hurry!" She grabbed her bags and tried to run. I think they were too heavy for her.

"Rosalie! Slow down! We're going to get there. Either way, I want to check out my dorm first!" I said and started walking towards one of them. I realized I had no idea where my room was.

"Um... Mr. Wantson? Where is our room?" I asked.

"Oh. They never told you. You don't get to share a room. You guys have to get seperate ones. That is one of our policies. No siblings can share a room. Each grade will be on different floors."

"What? So that means Rosalie and I will have different buildings?" Oh no!

"Oh no that's not what I meant. You two will have the same building but just different rooms." Oh what a relief!

"Okay. So which one is it?" asked Rose. Never go between her and her malls.

"Well it's dorm Louise. Named after our second headmaster, Louise McKinley." He would've continued but he realized we weren't interested. "Well it's right over there." He pointed. "And Rose is room number 204 and Bella is 109. Bella is on the first floor. Rose is on the second floor. Not all the students will be in this dorm, there are many. Two students per room. Can you girls handle this yourselves?" he asked. He gave us our room keys as we nodded. "Okay. Well goodbye." We said our goodbyes to him.

We started our way to the dorm. We ignored everything around us. They were probably just staring at Rosalie anyways. We were just talking about how awesome Californa was! We weren't even taking notice in the cute guys, something that Rose would've done. Maybe she doesn't want any more rumors here to ruin her life.

When we got to Louise, I said bye to Rose. She said we could put away our stuff, change, then hit the mall for some better clothes. We only had long sleeved shirts.

When I got to my dorm I took out my key. I stuck it in and turned the handle. Then I nearly fainted!

**

* * *

****REVIEW!** If you're wondering why it's called The Queen Bs, the B stands for bitches.**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

There sitting on the bed was a girl. She was stripped down in her panties and bra. There was a guy on top of her, stripped down to his boxers. I didn't take a good look at either of their faces.

The girl screeched at me. "Get out of my room!" she said. I heard some movement. Maybe they were getting dressed or they were looking for something to throw at me.

"It's kind of my room too! I'm your new roommate! Now get dressed!" I screeched back. I don't like looking at people almost naked. Especially if I didn't even know that person!

"What are you fricken kidding me?" I looked out of the corner of my eye and I saw the girl get up. She put on her shirt and her pants. "See you later." I heard the boy murmur. I couldn't clearly hear his voice. I was closing my eyes and I couldn't see what he looked like.

I turned around and looked at the girl. "What are you talking about? I don't want a new roommate!" she shouted.

"Well if you even care, my name is Bella." I gave my hand for her to shake. She was a strawberry blonde. She was really pretty in fact. If maybe she had no fake hair, fake attitude, and fake.. everything, I bet she'll be even prettier. Her clothes were really cut and short. Basically all slutty.

"You're right. I don't care." She went out. On her way she kicked all my suitcases down. "What a bitch..." I whispered. She turned around to glare at me.

"I will make your stay here a living hell. I will have you out before you even unpacked." She spat. She walked away. I shook off the sudden cold feeling in my chest. Maybe I could go to live with Rose secretly. I left my suitcases in my room.

I walked over to her dorm room. I knocked hard. I heard some giggling on the other side.

"Bella! Come meet my new roommate!" she pointed at the girl who was standing beside the door. She was short with pixie-like hair. And she had all her clothes on.

"Hello! You must be Rosalie's sister, Bella!" She shook my hand. "My name is Alice Cullen! You guys are going to love it here! It's just absolutely amazing!" She smiled at me.

"Actually no." I know it was kind of mean but I really had to tell Rose about what I saw. "I hate my roommate. She's a whore and a bitch." I said outloud. Alice didn't seem like the type of girl to hang out with my roommate. "I'm sorry if she's your friend." I said just in case.

"Wait. What room are you in?" asked Alice. I told her my room. "Room 109? The room with a strawberry-blonde?" she asked. I nodded. How did she know and why was 109 so bad. "That's the room with a girl named Tanya. She is the most sluttiest student in this whole school. So many of the other students back away from her, even the seniors! She makes every girl who goes to her room leave!" She looked down at me with empathy.

"So basically you're saying that I got stuck with the worst girl here at school?" She nodded sadly.

"Wait a minute..." said Rose. "Does this mean you're going to leave?" I didn't want to leave. Even if I did have a horrible roommate. But how was I going to survive with her?

"Can't I stay here?" I asked. This was probably the only option I had that didn't involve me leaving this school in any way. Just getting new roommates.

"I'm sorry Bella. As much as I'll love you to stay, and I mean I really want you to, you aren't allowed to. I once saw a girl who also had Tanya, last year. I found her practically sleeping outside in the hallway. I told her to come but the teachers found out and she got kicked out of the school. They are pretty strict here. The only reason why Tanya isn't kicked out is because her dad is the co-owner of this school. She isn't allowed to have her own room though, because there isn't enough rooms for all the students in this school." She seemed pretty mad.

"It looks like you really hate Tanya.." I said. She nodded.

"I do. My cousin, Jessica Stanley came to this school with me. She kept telling me that she hated Tanya as much as I did. But then all of a sudden she kept hanging out with her and soon told Tanya all my secrets. You can't trust anybody, not even your blood-relative, around Tanya." She looked sad now, for making her relive memories.

"Well do you trust Bella?" asked Rose. She didn't want people who she liked to hate each other. Like I said, she was really nice.

"Yes I do. Even if this could be something Tanya planned, I don't think it is. Jessica was always a bit of a whore. But you, you seem pretty decent." She smiled at me, thinking that this would make me feel better. I think it did.

"Wait, so that still means I have to live with Tanya?" I asked. She nodded.

"What happened anyways, while you were in her room?" asked Rose. "Or your room."

"Well..." I told her what happened. "What did the guy look like?" asked Alice. I told her that I had no idea. I didn't really want to see because well... they were almost naked. I don't like looking at almost naked people.

"Okay, you know what? Maybe we should just go shopping. It'll take your mind off of everything." said Alice. She obviously didn't know that I hated shopping..

Maybe this would be good for me. I could think about all the torture ahead. We walked to the campus mall. There were so many stores, way different than the outlet malls in Seattle. Rose and I liked to go there every other week.

"First, you two need clothes. Not that your clothes aren't amazing already, but they are too... wintery. I know the perfect store!" We walked to Aeropostale. We never actually been in there before.

Rose was capable of looking for clothes by herself but Alice had to help me pick out mine. She shops like a madwoman! She picked out about eight t-shirts for me and a few camis. Was it really that hot in California?

"Try these on. I need to pick out shorts for you." She walked over to the rack. "It's too hot for skinny jeans in California!" Alice called out to Rose.

I walked in and tried on the shirts. Some hung loosely on me, just the way I liked it. Most of them hugged my body, showing more than I was willing to show. I took the ones that were baggy and walked to Alice.

"The other ones didn't fit." I answered and gave her the ones that did. She picked up one of them, the peach coloured one with Cali Aero and other things on it. She put it against my body and shook her head.

"How about that yellow cami? It was majorly cute!" she said. She was wearing clothes from Aeropostale too. She was wearing a green tank top which was really tight, a denim skirt with a belt. She looked fantastic.

"It was too tight." I answered. I didn't tell her that I knew that was the style because I did know. Having Rosalie Swan as a sister has bound to get you somewhere with fashion. I just didn't like it as much nor did I like walking around in stores.

"That's the style. Where did you put the shirts?" asked Alice. I told her that I left them in the dressing room. She walked into the fitting rooms to get them for me.

"It's the third one." I pointed at the door. She walked over to find it already occupied.

"Hello?" she knocked on the door. "I think I may have left some clothes in there. Can you toss it over?" There was a rustling sound on the other side.

"Oh. Alice Cullen." said the person behind the door in her nasty voice which I automatically recgonized as Tanya's. "I was wondering who would want to wear all these ugly clothes. Now it all makes sense." She noticed me standing beside Alice. "Oh. It's you. I talked to the DA. She told me that I had to room with you. But don't worry. You'll be gone before you know it." She grinned in an evil way.

"You are a bitch." I said. I wasn't afraid of Tanya anymore. Besides, I knew people like this. Way too many back in my old school. They only cared about themselves. They are nothing without their clique backing them up. They are just useless without them.

"Oh. I'm so scared of a girl who thinks she's all that. I know that you are only doing this to impress her." She looked at Alice with disgust. "I know I'm a bitch. And I know I will get you kicked out. I know that I will always be better than you. So why don't you go have fun with this girl who got betrayed by her own cousin." She walked away.

"Thanks for helping anyways Bella. But just so you know, you can't win no matter what, with Tanya. She keeps thinking of new ways to hurt and torment people." She shrugged like it was nothing.

"Yeah I'm sorry for her saying that stuff about Jessica..." I said. She shrugged.

"It's okay. I don't like Jessica anymore. You should've seen the last family reunion. It was terrible! But still really funny. You had to be there." She was reliving one of her memories. She soon snapped back into the real world. "Look! I found your clothes! Try them on again and show me!" Alice pushed me into the dressing room.

I put the cami back on. I showed Alice and she loved it. She also loved the other ones I tried on. They were all 'perfect.'

"Where are the shorts?" I asked when we were both looking around for Rose.

"They are-" she said then stopped short. She was looking at a brunette. She had her face covered but the one who was facing me looked really familiar. My sister Rosalie.

I walked up to Rose and started to ask a billion questions. She pinched me to get me to stop.

"Bella this is..." She seemed to think about the name.

"Oh I didn't introduce myself? I'm so sorry. My name is Jessica Stanley." You could not imagine the look of shock on Rose's face. Alice had gotten over her shock and came over to us.

"Oh Jessica. Have you met my new roommate Rosalie?" she asked with a smug look. Now everybody had a look of surprise on their faces. Jessica recovered more quickly than the rest of us.

"Actually I did. And I think that Tanya would love somebody like Rose in our group. It would be way better than the loser new student and roommate. The populars have invited you to join us." She told Rosalie. Her emotion changed all too quickly.

"No thanks. I think I'll just hang out with the losers, my roommate and my sister." Jessica's jaw dropped. She smiled slightly before walking away to the check out with us.

"Losers?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow. I liked to joke with her. I knew exactly what she meant.

"Whatever. I'm so sorry Alice! I had no idea that she was Jessica! I swear!" Alice smiled lightly.

"It's alright! At least you picked me! Oh and you are going to love my friends. We are offically known as the losers clique! The losers have invited you to join us." She said and giggled. Her imitation of Jessica was nearly perfect.

"Yeah. We're so awesome right?" asked Rose and smiled. Both Alice and Rose had clothes in their hands. I threw my arms around them.

"We are so awesome! Losers will rule the school!" I threw my head back in evil laughter. At least I had Alice and Rose. I didn't have to get mixed into the cliques right?

* * *

**REVIEW!** I am really starting to like this story!


	3. Chapter 3

After we finished shopping, we walked to Tim Hortons. We were going to order lunch there. The place was crowded though! It was really getting sweaty with all those people there, especially while we were carrying so many bags and wearing long-sleeved shirts.

"Oh there are my friends!" said Alice and started to wave at people. A group of girls and one guy were sitting on a big table hunched over ice caps. The people waved back.

Alice walked over to them with her drink. She took a seat beside one of the girls with glasses.

"Guys, this is Rosalie and Bella Swan. Rosalie is my new roommate and Bella is stuck with Tanya." She said and they all looked at me sympathically. "This is Angela Weber, a senior. She was my best friend when Jessica ditched me.

"That's Carmen. She is a junior. She is Tanya's twin sister! But don't worry, they are absolutely nothing alike. If they were, I would have hated her. No offense. Her boyfriend is Eleazer. He's a senior.

"This is Irina. She's a sophmore who is Eleazer's sister. And Kate, who is a junior. She rooms with Carmen. Oh and she has a crush on Garrett." Rose and I looked at each other with confusion. Kate just looked angrily at Alice.

"You promised you wouldn't tell! Tratior!" She yelled. But it sounded really playful. They all laughed. Rose and I felt like we didn't belong. Like there was some sort of inside jokle that we didn't understand.

"Well too bad. Watch when somebody gets to Garrett before you do." sang Alice in a squealy voice. Kate blushed and they all laughed again. I felt left out.

"Well now that you met them, I bet you guys want to go back to the dorm and change." She said while we nodded. "Do you want me to come with you?" We shook her head. We didn't want to make her leave her friends. "Well I'll come anyways. You know, just in case anything happens with Tanya and stuff..."

All three of us walked out of Tim Hortons. Carmen and Eleazar decided to come too. I found out that Carmen is in room 107, the on next to mine. Well all I know is, that I will have somebody to go to when Tanya is having it with guys.

"So Bella, a room with Tanya? That has got to suck." said Eleazer while Carmen was starting conversation with Rosalie and Alice.

"Thanks... You made me feel so much better." I said in a sarcastic voice. He rolled his eyes. "But really, it does suck. When I found her I saw her almost naked with a guy." I shuddered while remembering the sight.

"Oh yeah... I remember being one of the guys on the other side..." I looked at him with a cocked head. "Yeah I used to date Tanya. Then when she cheated on me, I saw Carmen. I knew this was love." He smiled over at Carmen and she gave a little air kiss. They are such a cute couple.

"Well, who was the guy you saw naked?" he asked. I shrugged. I didn't know, but I'm not sure I didn't want to know.

"Hey Edward!" shouted Alice suddenly. She started to wave eagarly to someone. I looked up to see a guy with the most beautiful bronze hair. He had a really green eyes. His face looked completely mysterious but hot at the same time. Basically the hottest guy I ever saw.

He waved back. Rose and I looked at her to make her start explaining. "He's Edward, my brother. Younger, in grade 11. He would make a great couple for you, but he used to date Jessica." Suddenly I didn't really find him so attractive.

"Eww." said Rose and rolled her eyes. I nodded in agreement.

"Hello, sister dear." said that stupid whore that we hated, Tanya. "Oh hello again, Bella and Alice. So your the chick that Jessica wanted us to invite?" She was being so rude. "I think you're okay. But yes, come join us."

Rose rolled her eyes, again. "I already said no to Jessica. You won't make me change my mind. I am not a whore. I don't go around having 'it' with every guy I see. Goodbye." That was blunt. But it was really true.

"You know what you, bitch!" Tanya's voice increased with each word. "I am not a whore! I may be a slut, but you know I'll be prettier than you in every way! Just go around with your losers! But hope you know, that if you ever come begging to be friends with me, I won't!"

Rose looked like she was ready to blow. "What? Be friends with you? You wish! I am not begging you to like me! Actually I am begging you to get away from me! I don't like you! And you're prettier than me in every way! At least I'm real! I don't have no, _Made in China_, sticker on me. Just stop trying so hard. And you are a big bitch!" She walked off to the direction of our dorm.

We followed her. By the time I looked back at Tanya, she was already pouting and talking about us to her friends. When we were away from earshot, I laughed. "Rose... That was big! Well you know who you're going to get into things with this year." I said to her. I admired her even more now than before.

"Well it's true! Watch this bitch come back to me again and I'll give her a bitch slap!" She looked pissed.

"Note-to-self: Stay clear of Rosalie." said Eleazar to himself. We laughed. But he was right. Don't get near a pissed-off Rosalie. It is even worse than a hormonal pregnant mother.

* * *

An elephant shits half its weight in 2 days, a man's penis is 3 times the length of his thumb, honybees kill more people than snakes, a woman would be done reading this by now, but a man would still be checking the size of his thumbs. LOL!:D

**REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

After that very long day with all that shopping and drama, I collasped on to my bed. I couldn't wait to go to sleep. Within minutes I was already asleep. It started out as being dreamless, before it turned out into a nightmare. Sluts, hos, and whores were all around shaking their whoreish selves. I didn't like it one bit.

I woke up screaming. It wasn't because the hos advanced on me and tried to turn me into them. It was because there was something cold and wet on my bed.

"What the hell?" I asked through the water. I saw Tanya standing with a cup of water and her skanky clothes. "What was that for?" She shrugged.

"I don't know... Maybe because your sister was such an ass, I needed somebody to take my anger out on. She could've been popular. But no... She decided to hang out with you, one of the many losers here at this school." She walked into the washroom. I knew I wasn't as strong as Rosalie. That's why I backed down.

I stood up in the soaking cold water. It was really chilling me. I changed my clothes into drier ones. All my sheets were wet. I was hoping to dry them when Tanya got out of the washroom, but after an hour she was still in it. I groaned, rubbing my tired eyes. I sighed and decided to forget it.

I put my soaking sheets on to Tanya's bed and got them wet too. I smiled as I closed the door to my bedroom. I walked next door to Carmen's room and knocked on the door.

It was three o'clock in the night, according to my watch. Kate came out rubbing her eyes. "Oh. Hello. You're Bella right? Why so late?" She just kept asking me questions.

"Tanya came to our room and she soaked my bed wet. Would you mind if I spent the night here?" I looked at her hopefully.

"Kate! Who is it?" asked Carmen. Alice told me that Kate was highly gifted and she got transfered into this dorm.

"It's Bella from next door! She wants to stay because of Tanya! I'm thinking about letting her for just one night!" She called. Carmen's muffled reply was probably yes, because Kate let me in.

"Thanks so much!" I said while Kate went and got sheets for me.

"Don't worry about it. I would hate it too, if Tanya was my roommate. I feel for you. Well tomorrow is a brand new day! We better get to bed! Good night!" She said and waiting for me to settle into my sheets.

"Night." The couch was not as comfortable as the bed, but I fell asleep quickly.

I was woken up by a knock on the door. Carmen went to answer it because she had more sleep than the rest of us.

"Hello, Ms. Carmen right?" asked a voice so in controll.

"Oh... yes.." she said cautionly. I quickly sat up on the couch.

"We were reported to have somebody stay during the night. I assume that you already know that you may not have company over on school nights." My eyes widened and Kate and I looked at each other.

She quickly came up to me and whispered, "Go to the washroom. Quickly!" She pushed me into the washroom and closed the door behind her.

The sounds of Carmen and the person were muffled. Kate had to keep a hand on top of my mouth, just in case, I make a sound.

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hello?" asked the man. "Kate, right?"

"Yes?" Kate replied, placing a toothbrush into her mouth. She sounded like she was brushing her teeth.

"Is anybody else with you?" That was a kind of stupid question to ask. If she was hiding somebody, wouldn't she just say no?

"Nope. Have to get ready for school." she said. I pressed my ear against the door and strained to hear what they were saying. They said goodbye and we went out.

"That was close." sighed Carmen. "I hate how Tanya just told on you. She's such a ho bag. I have to ask Dad to change the room assignments..."

"You can do that?!" I asked. She shrugged. "Well, I better go. Thanks so much for letting me room with you tonight!" I said and hugged them. They smiled and waved.

I opened the door and I was relieved that Tanya wasn't there. I quickly took a shower and got on the outfit that Alice bought me yesterday. I looked really good, especially when I tied up half my hair.

"Bella?" asked Rose, knocking on my door. I opened it, and she came out wearing a tank top with a mini skirt.

"Amazing!" I exclaimed. I went to get my backpack and headed off to class, with Carmen, Kate, Rose, and Alice. I didn't encounter Tanya so far, so the day must have been a good start, right? Wrong.

* * *

Sorry so short D; Hope you still like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice, Rose, and I, walked through the campus, with Alice telling us everything she knows about this school from the teachers, to the classes, to more students that we should stay away from. "Tip number 27. Stay clear of Mike Newton. He's clingy and he doesn't take no for an answer. And he's ALWAYS after the new girl, or in this case, girls." She pointed a cute boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked absolutely adorable! But I think it would look pretty weird if I pinched his cheeks, so I kept that thought to myself.

"And that is Mr. Greene. He's the headmaster of the school. He's super nice, but if you get him mad, he'll turn as red as a tomato and literally have steam pouring out of his ears. He takes care of all the minor things, like detentions and suspensions. Tanya and Carmen's dad handles the expelling. So I guess she either told one of the office lady, Ms. Cope last night, or she called her dad at 3 in the morning." I told them about what had happened with Tanya yesterday night.

"And that is the main office, where you guys will go and pick up your schedules. Do you want me to come along, or just wait out here?" she asked.

"No, no. Go off to class. We can handle it from here. We don't want you to be late." said Rose.

"Are you sure?" asked Alice, clearly uncertain. We nodded. "Well ask for Ms. Cope!" We watched her retreating back before we decided to head on inside. When we got there, the office was just as neat as the rest of the school. With beige walls and photos of the past headmasters of the school. Apparently, Tanya's father didn't found the school. He's the great-grandson of one of the founders and he gets to claim the school as his own. There were many desks with computers, and each desk had a name on it. We looked for the one with that name tag.

We asked another office lady, Mrs. Leon. "Ms. Cope? She's over there but I think she's with another student right now. You can wait over there." She pointed where there were a lot of seats. We walked over, took a seat, and waited to be called. We waited in peaceful silence, the only sound coming from the keyboards getting typed away, until we heard that voice. Well my day just officially went down the toilet.

"Ms. Cope. She wasn't in our room." Her voice was raising with every word. I couldn't hear her response, but Tanya didn't like it.

"Whatever. I'll get proof that Bella wasn't in that room..." I heard the clickity click sounds of her heels, and before she left the office, she gave Rose and I one crazy glare. We ignored her and walked over to Ms. Cope's area.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked. She smiled at us. How could Tanya treat someone like this with such disgrace. She seemed like such a kind lady.

"Hi. I'm Rosalie and this is my sister Isabella Swan. We are new students and we were told to come here for our schedules." Rose smiled warmly. Well, she could be nice when she wanted to.

"Oh welcome to Lansdale. My name is Ms. Cope, so ask if you need anything." She dug around her slightly messy desk, looking for our class schedules.

"Rosalie, and Isabella... Wait. Isabella, are you roomed with Tanya?" I nodded. Interrogation time. "Well, Tanya told me that this morning you weren't in your bed. She believes that you snuck out in the middle of the night. It may sound crazy, but is it true?" I gulped, unable to answer the question and still be able to come to this school.

"You bet it is, ma'am. Well, my darling, sister, Bella here, has a lot of problems with fashion. So this morning, we went down to her dorm, and dragged her up, careful not to wake up her roommate and gave her a whole fashion makeover." Way to go, Rose! But right now, I didn't really look that amazing. "Should've seen her before." She winked, indicating me to play along.

"Well, I'm so sorry Rose, but not everybody could be drop dead gorgeous like you are, Ms. Self-Centered." I playfully whacked her in the arm.

"Oh, that's great. Because we've always known Tanya, disliked everybody. We always have to expell people, but the people are always roomed with Tanya. Just between the three of us, Carmen is the much better sister. Much sweeter." She handed us our schedules and papers that the teacher had to sign, so they knew we didn't skip class. "Okay, have a great day girls." We said our thanks and walked out of the main office. We checked our schedules, and maps, so maybe we wouldn't have to keep them around with us for the whole day.

Sitting nearby on a bench, was Alice. Sitting next to her, was her pretty, but disgusting brother Edward. I mean who could date Jessica?

"Alice!" said Rose, walking up to her. "We told you not to wait."

She chuckled nervously. "Yeah, well while I was heading to class, I saw Edward. And since Bella and Edward were in the same grade, we waited and we thought we could show you around before class started."

"You didn't have to do that, but thanks!" Rose grinned contently. Alice was one person that we thought we could trust. "By the way, did you see Tanya coming out of the office?" she whispered.

Alice threw a look at Edward but his return was pleaing. "Oh yes. Luckily she didn't talk to me." She kind of emphasized on the me. "Anyways, enough with the nasty, whore. What's your first period?" While Rose was talking about her schedule, which she had not memorized yet, Edward stood in silence beside me.

"I'm Edward." he introduced. I guess I had not officially met him yet, even though if it feels like we did.

"Bella." I shook hands with him, and it felt like a spark was passing through my body. Once of those cliche things to say, but I couldn't think of another word. Electricity, maybe. Things were hushed on Rose and Alice's side. It felt like I was staring eternity into his emerald green eyes, while he was glaring intently into mine. After a while, I snapped out of the trance. "Here's my schedule." I said, and he stared at it, but I could still feel him peeking at me from the corner of his eyes.

"We have biology together. And gym, not that it really matters, considering it's always split between boys and girls." Lucky. Now he doesn't have to see my lack of coordination. Strangely enough though, I love to hike. I don't fall very often, mostly beside I only hike when the mud is dry and stable.

"Cool." I said, hoping that I didn't make a total idiot of myself. I probably did, but he didn't notice that much.

"Anyways, your first class is English which is in that building. I could bring you there because I have Spanish, which is right beside it." We said goodbye to our sisters. The silence that we walked in was pretty uncomfortable for me. Even though he was pretty disgusting, I wanted to know him as a friend at least. I mean I already like his sister, why not him too?

"Well, here's your class. I will be waiting right here for you after." He gave me a tiny wave, not even a smile!, and left. Well, wasn't he charming?

* * *

So I kinda had another thing in mind for the beginning but that kinda got messed up. Oh well. No, there is a reason why Edward's being a jerk, just wait for it ;) Well it may not be the best reason, but oh well.

Do the poll on my profile please :D

**REVIEW(;**


End file.
